red headed slut
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: breelynette


Author: Exquisitliltart

Title: Little Red Headed Slut

Rating: NC-17

Description: Cyber Sex. Dedicated to **alexxx81**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marc Cherry.

Word count: 2,930

Spoilers: Inspired by "It wasn't meant to happen" but doesn't contain specific spoilers.

Bree removed her cleaning gloves as she entered Danielle's room, and she placed them on the bed.

"Danielle, Honey? Can you help me? I was watching Martha today and I missed a key ingredient for the herbed goat cheese in cherry tomato cups, and I need to look up the recipe on the internet.

"Sure mom, let me finish my chat."

"Chat? We're still talking aren't we?"

"No, not you—my chat on the internet. I'm IMing Matthew."

"You are doing what to Matthew?"

"IMing—instant messaging. The whole neighborhood is on here."

"Really? And you type to each other?"

"Um..yeah. Here, sit down. We'll get you an account."

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's not really my speed, dear."

"Mom, all your friends are on here, okay. Look, Mrs. Mayer is online right now, and so is Mrs. Scavo. Now what do you want your screen name to be?"

"Lynette's talking?"

"Yeah, see-- Lynette69, do you want to talk to her?"

"Well, my word! That is fabulous. What's your screen name, sweetheart?"

"Oh, that isn't important mom."

Danielle moved to cover the screen, but Bree saw it anyway.

"VanDeTramp! I will not have my daughter making a mockery of her name. That is certainly not the image you are to sending to boys is it?"

"Look, it's just a joke, Mom. Calm down. Here I've got a good one for you," Danielle typed the information into the fields.

"RedHeadedSlut? Danielle, that is wildly inappropriate."

"Mom, everyone has names like that on here. It's funny because it's so not true and it's a drink."

"How do you know about alcoholic beverage cocktail names?"

"I don't live in a bubble, no matter how hard you try to keep me in one. I'm going to Matthew's. Enjoy the chatting," Danielle said sarcastically. She grabbed her jacket and left the room.

Bree pulled up her chair and took stock of the computer. She clicked on Lynette's name and began to type.

RedHeadedSlut: Hi, Lynette. Are you at work?

Lynette69: Who is this?

RedHeadedSlut: Guess.

Lynette69: Bree?

RedHeadedSlut: Danielle, set up my account, and I'm trying it out.

Lynette69: Redheadedslut?

RedHeadedSlut: Well, I don't know how to change it and the only person I plan on talking to is you.

Lynette69: I'd say it suits you, but it really doesn't.

RedHeadedSlut: So what's going on?

Lynette69: I am stuck at this office, and I need to get home

RedHeadedSlut: Oh, I can leave you alone if you have work to do

Lynette69: No, please talk to me. I'm just waiting for my boss to get tired and go. We're not even working on anything right now. The kids are still in daycare and Tom's out of town on the Jefferson account.

RedHeadedSlut: Oh, I see. So what would you like to talk about?

Lynette69: Do you ever feel really agitated and you're not quite sure why? Like you feel really irritated?

RedHeadedSlut: I suppose so, on occasion. Is that how you feel?

Lynette69: Yeah---I think I know what it has to do with though.

RedHeadedSlut: what is it?

Lynette69: I'm really, really horny.

RedHeadedSlut: You are quite blunt online. I bet you wouldn't have said that to me in person.

Lynette69: No, I probably wouldn't have.

RedHeadedSlut: So why are you saying it here?

Lynette69: I don't know. The internet offers a certain freedom. People say and do things that they wouldn't normally say in person all of the time. Don't you have anything you want to say that you wouldn't dream of saying to me in person?

RedHeadedSlut: Hmm…No, it seems improper to type inappropriate thoughts

Lynette69: You have inappropriate thoughts to express? Please do share. 

RedHeadedSlut: Not necessarily. I'm just saying…

Lynette69: Just say it.

RedHeadedSlut: I saw a 60 Minutes special about Cyber Sex, and it left me very curious. There is an excitement that comes with the anonymity of the internet

Lynette69: Sorry to break it to you but you aren't anonymous, honey.

RedHeadedSlut: Are you sure this is really Bree?

Lynette69: Hmm… are you sure this is really Lynette? You could be talking to anyone.

RedHeadedSlut: Well, in that case-- why are feeling so amorous?

Lynette69: Okay, so now I know it's really you—no one else uses the word 'amorous'

RedHeadedSlut: Let's pretend it isn't me

Lynette69: So who do you want to be?

RedHeadedSlut: you haven't answered my question—why are you feeling so…you know

Lynette69: Horny? It's the internet you don't have to say it, just type it. Tom and I have been so stressed out at work that we haven't really done it for awhile and now he's away.

RedHeadedSlut: Oh, I see

Lynette69: Do you ever feel that way

RedHeadedSlut: Yes

Lynette69: So you saw a special about cyber sex? Sometimes Tom and I play around like that

RedHeadedSlut: Does it work?

Lynette69: Aren't we curious….

RedHeadedSlut: I'm signing off now

Lynette69: No, please stay on—I am just teasing.

RedHeadedSlut: You started this train of conversation

Lynette69: I know, well- I could show you.

RedHeadedSlut: What do you mean?

Lynette69: I mean we could pretend to have cyber sex

RedHeadedSlut: pretend? So I'd be Tom?

Lynette69: Actually, I'd rather you be you

RedHeadedSlut: Even though I could be anybody.

Lynette69: If that excites you—then sure, but I think it would be fun if it is really you.

Lynette69: I want to do this with you.

After Lynette entered this last statement, there was a pause of considerable length, so long that Lynette thought Bree had left the computer in disgust.

Lynette69: Hello, Bree?

Lynette69: We don't have to

Lynette69: Come back

Lynette69: I'm sorry.

RedHeadedSlut: I'm here. It's okay. I'm just not sure this is really you- because I didn't think you'd ever initiate any kind of sex with me

Lynette69: Well, it might not be me, but you can take your chances.

RedHeadedSlut: Fine

Bree's unwavering moral compass suddenly pointed south, as she seriously considered this opportunity.

RedHeadedSlut: Why do you want to do this with me?

Lynette69: I think you're gorgeous. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and sometimes I think about you

RedHeadedSlut: Like that?

Lynette69: yeah, I'm very curious about you. I know you well, but sometimes I wonder if I really know you. And sometimes I really want to know you better

RedHeadedSlut: You know me just as well as I know you.

Lynette69: I wish I could see your face right now

RedHeadedSlut: I'm flushed

Lynette69: are you embarrassed, or are you hot?

RedHeadedSlut: Both, I surmise.. this is so odd

Lynette69: We are just getting started. Where are you?

RedHeadedSlut: I'm in Danielle's room

Lynette69: Danielle is not there, is she?

RedHeadedSlut: Of course not.

Lynette69: Good—so you are alone and won't be disturbed?

RedHeadedSlut: yes—and you?

Lynette69: my office walls are glass, and I could be interrupted at any moment

RedHeadedSlut: anyone could come in and see what you are typing?

Lynette69: Does that idea appeal to you? That we might get caught?

RedHeadedSlut: yes

Lynette69: wow

RedHeadedSlut: what should we do? You're the expert—tell me

Lynette69: What do you feel like doing? Because I want to give you a kiss

RedHeadedSlut: An open mouthed kiss- or a closed mouth kiss?

Lynette69: Both—I want my lips on your mouth and your neck and your skin

RedHeadedSlut: Everywhere

Lynette69: I'd slowly peel off your shirt, and your slacks and lay you down in bed

Bree's head felt light as she read the words on the screen. She shifted uncomfortably, and lightly ran her fingers up and down her arms tickling herself.

RedHeadedSlut: I don't know what to say- except I wish I could see you in person

Lynette69: Can you come over to my house tonight?

RedHeadedSlut: Seriously?

Lynette69: yeah- the kids will be asleep the second we get home- you should come over and hang out

RedHeadedSlut: I don't know if that would be such a good idea

Lynette69: because you're afraid of what might happen?

RedHeadedSlut: I'm afraid we will be awkward

Lynette69: I will promise you it won't be awkward

RedHeadedSlut: How long will you be?

Lynette69: I'm leaving now

The screen popped up to notify Bree that Lynette had signed up. Bree noticed her knees felt weak when she stood up, and then an undeniable panic gripped her heart. Lynette was serious and she would be home soon. Bree couldn't calm down enough to grasp if she was agitated out of fear, nervousness, or genuine excitement. The forbidden fruit had been nibbled and there was no going back. Bree sat in her kitchen, silently waiting and sipping green tea. Her heart pounded and her mind was racing.

She saw the headlights first and then Lynette's car pulled into the driveway across the street. Bree decided to wait for a few minutes before going over, as she continued to contemplate what this meeting could be leading up to, her phone rang. She reached over to the counter and answered it.

"Hi, I'm home now. I meant what I said, Bree."

Bree only paused for a moment before she huskily reassured Lynette, "I'll be right there."

All she had to do was get up and walk over to Lynette's. She wasn't going to make any expectations or plan for anything that might happen. This was the new Bree—the carefree-sort-of-naughty-Bree. If things didn't work out, or it was uncomfortable they could drink some coffee and gossip like usual.

Bree strolled across the street and rapped on Lynette's door confidently. Lynette answered, looked her up and down, and pulled her inside.

"Oh, my God, Bree! You look fantastic."

"I do?" Bree said completely baffled.

"Your eyes are sparkling, your face is flushed and I can see your---" Lynette gestured to her breasts. Bree looked down, surprised to find that her nipples were standing out prominently. Bree took a moment to focus on Lynette, and sure enough she saw things in her appearance she had never noticed before. It was like she was cast in a whole new light. She was still in her cute, sleek work suit, her hair was short and curly, she looked somewhat tired, but underneath that there was mischief in her eyes, and a certain hunger she had seen before.

Bree tried to place the look, and then she remembered being pregnant. Rex said he could always tell when she was getting a craving because she got this insatiable look and then he would watch her devour a quart of trick-oreo-treat ice cream. Lynette was looking at her like she was the ice cream. Bree liked being the ice cream. Lynette unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged it off, all the while her eyes never leaving Bree's.

"Come upstairs with me, and let's get comfortable," Lynette turned toward the stairs, and Bree unexpectedly noticed the gentle curves of Lynette's body and how fluid and graceful her movements were as she climbed the stairs. Bree smiled involuntarily and followed her, as her heart suddenly leapt for joy within her chest. This wasn't frightening at all, this was like Christmas and she was about to unwrap a beautiful gift.

Upstairs, Lynette wavered slightly as she pulled off her clothes, "So you're really here, and we're really about to do this." She sighed.

"What is it? Are you nervous? Because I'm thinking this is feeling right," Bree said concern edging into her voice, as she plopped down on the bed.

"I've never been with…anyone like you, and I don't want to disappoint," Lynette laughed nervously.

"Oh, me neither. Let's not analyze this too much, okay. I told myself I wasn't going to pre-plan tonight, and I usually plan everything so.." she clasped her hands and looked down. Both women stood reflecting momentarily, and then Bree looked up and patted the bed, inviting Lynette to come closer. Lynette crossed the room and discarded her blouse on top of the dresser before sitting next to Bree. They turned inward to face each other, and their thighs touched. Proximity was all it took to lift the remaining clouds of doubt from their minds. Lynette still had the insatiable-craving look in her eye as she stroked the side of Bree's face. Bree sat motionless, except for the intake and exhale of breath as she watched and felt Lynette caress her. Lynette moved her soft, cool hand under Bree's sweater and slowly danced her fingers over the overheated skin of her belly and obliques. Lynette pulled Bree's sweater off and gently pushed her down on the bed, whispering, "this is exactly what I've been waiting to do."

Bree felt her blood rushing through her body, she squirmed in agitation, dying to be touched thoroughly and exquisitely. Bree thought about how long it had been since anyone had paid her body attention like this—so loving, so sweet, and she wanted to remember, but she knew no one ever had quite like this. Lynette removed the last remaining bits of her own clothes and then pressed her self against Bree, and their collective need for love and release grew ten-fold.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to do this?" Lynette said before pressing her mouth against Bree's and sucking in her bottom lip, and running her tongue over it. Bree's arms automatically wrapped around Lynette's slender torso, drawing her in closer, and Bree returned the kiss harder and hungrier. Lynette felt like she was attempting to devour her whole. Finally, she unwillingly broke the kiss, and Bree made a primal noise that expressed her disapproval. Lynette was on a mission and had more skin to cover, so she made her way around Bree's body as if Bree was the dripping ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Bree, having lost her linguistic skills sometime between when Lynette nipped at her collarbone, and when Lynette encircled her left nipple, could only hum and gasp appreciatorily.

"So I guess it really was you online…unless this is completely unrelated to that conversation?" Lynette made short work of Bree's pants and she worked then down Bree's long slim thighs, down her curvy calf muscles and finally off.

Bree raised her head slightly off of the bed and begged, "Don't tease me- for me the love of God!"

Lynette laughed, delighted at the effect she was having on Bree, and wasted no more time—she tore off Bree's silky sage-colored panties, and placed her fingers directly into her ample amount of wetness. Bree's back arched and her hips responded dramatically to the simple touch. Lynette stroked her carefully. She kept working Bree's body, matching Bree's rhythm, and she moved alongside Bree's body, so she could watch her face. Bree tossed her head from side to side. When she noticed Lynette through slit eyes she reached for her and pulled her down to kiss her fiercely, only pulling away at the moment when her orgasm hit. Her body tensed for second and then she rolled over, screaming into a pillow. Lynette collapsed beside her and kissed her softly, taking care to push the sweat soaked hairs away from her face. Bree recovered rather quickly, a smile of beaming joy, plastered on her face. She wordlessly positioned herself directly over Lynette.

"Bree, it's okay if you don't…" Lynette was surprised when Bree silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, you're amazing me. Let me try. You just relax," Lynette laid back and let Bree tickle and tease her sensitive skin. Lynette was already so aroused at this point that Bree barely had to touch her and she was already flying in the clouds. Bree effortlessly glided her fingers through Lynette's slick folds; she bent down and tentatively touched her tongue to Lynette's clit. This garnered quite a loud and ferocious reaction from Lynette, and her hands flew to Bree's head, tangling her fingers in her hair to encourage her. Bree could feel Lynette's powerful climax as it coursed through her body. Lynette dug her fingernails into Bree's back as she came. The enchanting tremors subsided and Bree held onto Lynette tightly, as they both drifted off.

Sometime in pre-dawn hours Lynette awoke and couldn't resist tickling Bree until she was awake.

"I should probably get home before morning," Bree said regrettably.

"There's so much I haven't had a chance to do to you yet. Can you come over tomorrow?" Lynette asked hopefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Will you tell me about it first—online?" Bree teased, tossing back the blanket and cringing as her feet hit the cold floor.

"Sure I'll tell my little red headed slut, all about it," Lynette said just to see if she could get away with calling her that.

"She'll be waiting to hear,"

With that, Bree kissed Lynette one last time before opening the bedroom door and quietly descending the stairs. She let herself out, and darted across the street and into her own home.

When Danielle came down for breakfast, Bree was already up and cooking.

"Hey mom, did you go to bed early, I didn't even see you when I got in last night?"

"Oh, yes, I was all tuckered out from all of that chatting I was doing," Bree answered, her face flushing slightly at the memory.

"See, I told you it was fun," Danielle replied.

Bree served Danielle her breakfast, and sat down at the table, peering over her shoulder at the out the window, watching as Lynette piled her kids into her car

"Yes, I won't disagree with that."


End file.
